This invention relates to a parts housing assembly for a two-wheeled motorized vehicle such as a motorcycle or the like.
It has been conventional with this kind of vehicle to position the fuel tank for an internal combustion engine at a position between the driver's seat and the steering handle at the front of the frame of the vehicle. In principle this has not always been necessary but tradition has dictated otherwise. It would be advantageous for this kind of two-wheeled vehicle to relocate the fuel tank in another portion of the vehicle body so as to enable a lowering of the position of the center of gravity for the whole of the vehicle and thereby improve the stability thereof.